


Christmas Shower

by KandiSheek



Series: POTS Stony Stockings 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Put On The Suit Stony Stocking 2020, Shower Sex, Sub Steve Rogers, Team as Family, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony hands Steve glass after glass of eggnog. And Steve drinks them all, knowing exactly what Tony will want him to do later.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: POTS Stony Stockings 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159949
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Christmas Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Warning: Please mind the tags, this fic contains watersports! And when I say contain I mean that's the whole fic. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Anyway, this is a fic for my dear HogwartsToAlexandria, aka one of the POTS pissbuddies. I hope you enjoy this one!

“How are you feeling?” Tony whispered in his ear and Steve shivered, hoping to god that it wasn't obvious to the people around them. But seeing as Thor had just brought out another round of mead they all seemed thoroughly distracted.

“Good,” Steve mumbled back, feeling his cheeks heat when Tony snuck an arm around his waist, fingers playing with the ugly Christmas sweater he was wearing. “Full,” he admitted and Tony's fingers clenched in the fabric for a moment before he pulled Steve closer, palm resting right on top of Steve's bladder. Steve felt his throat pull tight when Tony pressed down gently.

“Good,” he said, his voice low as he kissed Steve's ear. Steve's heart slowly picked up speed when Tony reached for the jug on the table in front of them and refilled Steve's glass with eggnog. At this point Steve had lost count of how many he'd had already. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Steve said hoarsely and Tony gave him one more heated look before he pulled Steve over until he was sitting between Tony's legs on the couch. Which meant Tony could hug him from behind, arms pushing down on Steve's stomach. Shit.

“Who's ready for cake?” Clint shouted from the kitchen and everyone cheered as he brought it out, already divvied up into small slices. Laura had really outdone herself, especially considering she'd made enough to feed a group as hungry as the Avengers.

“You want a slice?” Tony asked and Steve wanted to say no because he already felt full enough to burst without adding food on top of it – but Laura had spent hours making this. It would be rude not to.”

“Yes,” he said and Tony waved Clint over to get a piece for them to share.

“I'm not your maid, you know?” Clint grumbled, but Steve could see the proud grin on his face when Tony took a bite and moaned. “Good, right? Laura's grandma's recipe. She won't even let _me_ read it.”

“Can I sweeten the pot? How much for a hint?” Tony licked his fork and Steve had to look away, feeling a little hot under the collar. “Actually, scratch that, how much to employ her as my personal chef?”

“If you have it every day it's not special anymore,” Laura said, stepping up to give Clint a quick kiss. “Come on, others want a slice too.”

“Yes, Ma'am,” Clint said cheekily and Steve couldn't help but smile as he watched them. He wondered if him and Tony looked like that to outsiders.

He startled out of his thoughts when Tony poked his lips with the fork.

“Open wide,” he said and Steve obeyed, feeling a rush of happiness when Tony fed him. Tony's eyes were fond as he watched Steve chew, taking a bite for himself before he fed Steve another. They shared the entire slice that way and by the end of it Steve had almost forgotten his predicament. Until he bent over to put the plate on the table and remembered.

“You alright?” Tony asked quietly and Steve nodded as he sat back up, holding his stomach with both hands.

“Yeah, just – full,” he said, a little breathlessly, and Tony's eyes went dark as he looked at him.

“You didn't drink your eggnog,” Tony said and Steve's breathing hitched, eyes falling on the glass next to him. His bladder was really starting to protest now and he knew Tony wouldn't let them ditch the party before everyone got their presents...

“Yes, Tony,” he said and drank it anyway, his chest glowing with warmth when Tony's eyes flashed with pride and – fuck, they were still in the living room, Steve didn't want to get hard just yet –

“You're doing so well for me,” Tony said quietly and Steve closed his eyes on a shiver. Shit, if Tony kept talking like that he might not have a choice –

“Tony! Steve! Smash tournament, get your asses over here!”

Tony grinned, patting Steve's thigh to get him up off the couch. “Come on, let's go kick their asses.”

Steve sighed but nodded, giving him a smile. “Yeah, let's.”

He winced when getting up put pressure on his bladder, but as soon as he was standing it wasn't so bad. Tony winked at him before he grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him over to the gaming corner, turning around halfway to get the jug of eggnog and take it along.

Steve's stomach clenched. This was going to be a long night.

By the time dinner was over Steve felt like he had a water balloon stuffed in his stomach that pushed all of his vital organs into disarray. It wasn't quite at the point of pain but Steve knew he wasn't far from it either, wincing as every movement of his torso made him strain to keep control of himself. He had his legs crossed, thighs pressed firmly together, but even that couldn't hold back the ache low in his gut. Fuck, he needed to _pee_.

It didn't help that Tony kept moving his hand up and down his side, venturing out onto the flat of his stomach every so often. He didn't apply any pressure but he didn't have to. Just the anticipation, the knowledge that Tony _could_ press down and make Steve embarrass himself in front of all of their friends – fuck, Steve was so hard it hurt. He probably wouldn't even be _able_ to pee like this if he tried.

“Present time!” Clint shouted from the living room and Tony gave him a smile that barely offset the heated look in his eyes as he helped Steve off his kitchen stool. Steve had to bite his lips to hold back a groan when all that liquid sloshed in his stomach, filled to bursting. He was seconds away from dancing on his toes just to keep it in.

“Just a little longer,” Tony murmured in his ear and Steve bit off a moan at the feeling of warm breath on his ear. He could feel Tony's arm tighten where it was still wrapped around his waist, coming dangerously close to pressing down on his bladder. Steve's breathing hitched. “You okay, honey? Too much?”

Steve shook his head, giving Tony what he hoped was a steady smile. “I'm okay. It's just... a lot.”

Tony smiled, kissing him on the cheek before he – thankfully – pulled his arm away and grabbed Steve's hand instead. “Come on. We'll get our presents and then we'll go to our room, okay?”

Steve nodded, eyes squeezing shut when he started walking and his bladder really made itself known, a stinging ache that sent shivers down his spine. He just hoped he'd make it through this without an accident.

“–tired. I think we'll turn in early.”

There was a chorus of protests but Steve was barely listening, his head tucked into the crook of Tony's neck where they sat on the couch. He had his eyes closed, presents placed strategically on his crotch because –

Oh fuck, Steve was _so_ hard, his cock throbbing with every stab of pain low in his gut. His thighs were clenched so tightly they were shaking, his face probably bright red where he was hiding it against Tony's skin. He just hoped the light was low enough that nobody noticed.

“Come on, Steve. Let's go.”

Steve couldn't even nod, too focussed on keeping it all in as he let Tony pull him to his feet. Walking was agony, every step making his stomach hurt, and it felt _so good_ that Steve was probably leaving dents in his lower lip from how hard he was biting it. God, he wasn't even sure he could make it to their room without losing it and the shame of that was the only thing keeping him together as he stumbled after Tony, clutching his presents tightly in front of him, indirectly pushing down on his cock.

The door had barely fallen shut behind them when Tony spun around and pushed Steve up against the wall, grabbing Steve's hair to tilt his head back and kiss him almost violently. His right thigh slotted between Steve's and Steve saw white, a strangled shout tearing from his throat as Tony forced his legs open and – oh no, no no no –

“Tony,” he sobbed when his stomach cramped, hips hitching forward of their own accord and – oh fuck, he could feel a trickle of warmth slipping past his control, his eyes burning with tears at the humiliation. Fuck, his cock was _throbbing_ with it –

“Want you to hold it,” Tony gasped against his lips and Steve nodded frantically, thighs squeezing together on either side of Tony's in a desperate attempt to regain control – “Til we're in the shower. Come on.”

Steve sobbed in relief, slumping in Tony's hold as Tony practically dragged him into the bathroom, hurriedly tugging at Steve's clothes. He would've loved to help but if he bent at the waist now he probably wouldn't be able to keep a hold of himself and that thought alone –

“Tony,” he gasped and Tony cursed, practically ripping his own clothes off before he bustled them both into the shower, pinning Steve against the wall as he turned on the spray. For a second it was ice cold, shocking Steve enough to keep a grip on his bladder, but then Tony brought his hand down between them, flat against Steve's belly –

And _pushed_.

“Ah!” Steve jerked, shaking all over as his stomach cramped – but he was so hard, he couldn't – he _couldn't_ – “Tony!”

“Shhh,” Tony shushed him over the rush of running water as he grabbed Steve's cock firmly, stroking him hard right away. Steve slapped the wall behind him so hard he heard the tile crack. “Whoops. That feel good, sweetheart?”

Steve was beyond feeling good or bad. Everything was twisted up into a driving _need_ , his whole body _aching_ with it, his blood rushing so loudly in his ears that he could hear it even over Tony's reassuring babble –

“Just let it out, babe, come on. Gonna come all over me and then you can let go, get it all out, give it to me –”

It didn't even take a minute. Steve came with a howl, his body wracked by both pleasure and pain as he spasmed against the shower wall, his cock throbbing in Tony's fist. He wasn't even halfway through his orgasm when something deep in his stomach gave way and the tension rushed out of him, past Tony's hand and down his thighs, leaving a hot trail on his skin.

Tony moaned in his ear, pressing closer until Steve's cock was trapped in between them, the stream angled right against Tony's crotch, and Steve's head thunked back against the wall from sheer relief, mouth dropping open on a groan. Timed like this it always felt like one continuous orgasm, pleasure mixing with primal satisfaction, and he barely even registered that Tony's hand was moving rapidly between them until it stilled and Tony grunted his orgasm into Steve's neck.

He was still pissing while Tony caught his breath, knees going weak from the prolonged pressure on his sensitive cock. By the time he was done he was slouched against the wall, clutching Tony to him with white knuckles so they wouldn't fall. He had half a thought to right himself before he gave up and just let them both slide to the floor, sitting in a tangled heap as water rained down around them, washing away the evidence of what they just did.

“That was amazing,” Tony mumbled, face smushed into his shoulder, and Steve chuckled tiredly, stroking Tony's hair with one hand.

“It was. Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_.” Tony pressed a kiss to his neck before he sat up with a groan, rubbing his neck with a grimace. “Think I twisted something on the way down. Shit.”

Steve laughed, nudging Tony back so he could get up and pull Tony to his feet. “Come on. The sooner we're clean the sooner we can cuddle in bed.”

Tony's eyes sparkled with mirth as he tapped Steve on the nose, making his heart swell with warmth. “You have the best ideas, sweetheart.”


End file.
